papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Redemption
Ringmaster, Revel, Archangel, and Auris are at the very top of Mt. Everest. Ringmaster: Archangel, report... Archangel: There's not much to report sir... It's very snowy and cold, but I bet you know that already... Ringmaster: We're heading down the mountain... It's getting to cold to survive up here... Revel: Where we will go, Tony? Ringmaster: We're heading to the base camp and destroying it... Then we're leaving the mountain... We'll find somewhere else... Archangel: Why destroy the base camp, though? Ringmaster: It will give the Plumbers a lead, and while most of them are away... We can attack other parts of the globe... Ringmaster begins to walk over to Auris. Ringmaster: Now let's go... three villains get onto Auris as he begins to fly down the mountain. Revel: Will it be as simple as destroying city after city? Ringmaster: I hope so... Archangel: And what if it doesn't? Ringmaster: Then we move on to Plan C... Revel: Which is? Ringmaster: Let's hope it doesn't come to Plan C... continue to fly down the mountain. The camera cuts to them arriving at base camp. The Ringmaster gets off Auris and then walks right into the center of the camp. Two climbers rush out of their tents and stand across from him. #1: Who are you? Ringmaster: I am the Ringmaster... blasts an energy blast at the two climbers, knocking them back into their tent. He sends a wave of fire all around and blasts through tent after tent. The snow all around the camp begins to melt into water, but the Ringmaster freezes it and then makes it shatter. Close to 100 people are in the camp and are either on the ground or trying to flee. He blasts a wave of energy at most of them, knocking them onto the ground. Revel and Archangel take out swords and begin to round up the rest of the remaining climbers until there are only two left, a man and a woman sitting huddled together across from the Ringmaster. Climber: Why are you doing this? Ringmaster: This is fun... It's fun to destroy things... Now you two are very lucky... You're the only ones who are going to survive... Your job is to report to local officials what has happened here, without leaving this camp. If you do, I will find you, and I will kill you, understood? Climber: Un... understood. But why us? Ringmaster: Call it luck, but there's a reason I picked you two... turns around and then teleports onto Auris. Revel and Archangel follow and then get onto Auris. They fly away a moment later, leaving the two climbers crying and huddling in the center of base camp. Song camera cuts to Hornbok and Ivada talking to the two climbers at Mt Everest Base Camp. Climber: He was only here for like 2 minutes, and he destroyed everything... We're the only survivors... Hornbok: Who is he? Who are you? Climber: My name is Lance Carter and this is my girlfriend Sarah... Sarah: ...Yeah, Sarah Halley. We've been planning to climb Everest for almost 2 years now... Ivada: But who attacked? Lance: He didn't say, but he attacked with fire and we saw white flashes... Ivada: That's all we need... We'll make sure you get off the mountain safely... and Sub come walking over. Sub: You're not going to believe this? Hornbok: It's the Ringmaster... Brian: Yes, but that's believable... It's this you won't believe... points to a cave leading into the mountainside. Ivada: That was not there before... Something's up... Hornbok: Round up everyone who's here... We're going inside... turns to Lance and Sarah. Hornbok: And you two are coming with us... camera cuts to Hornbok, Ivada, Brian, Sub, Aevan, Bink, Will, Cassie, Lance, and Sarah walking into the cave. It is dryer and warmer than the rest of the mountain. A mysterious heat is coming from deep within the cave. Aevan: Shouldn't we be focused on stopping the Ringmaster? Ivada: We have no leads as to where he went, but we contacted the others at Fractal City... They're keeping an eye out for him... Cassie: Do you guys feel that warm breeze? It feels like it's coming from deeper into the cave... Hornbok: I feel it to... wipes sweat off of his forehead. Hornbok: And I don't like it... Normally I can handle hot temperatures like this, but... These are unnaturally hot temperatures... Ivada: I'm starting get to suspicious about how long these vacationers have been on the mountain... group reaches a door in the cave. Ivada opens it and then walks through and enters a laboratory. Ivada: Yeah, suspicion confirmed... Bink: What is this place? Lance: I've never seen it before... Brian: It's awfully suspicious... Will: Yeah, especially when some of these files say "Doctor Lance Carter and Doctor Sarah Halley" on them... Hornbok: Start explaining... Now... Lance: Fine... We're not vacationers... We're not even humans... We're alien researchers... Sarah: We come from Hullosa, a frozen planet in the far reaches of the galaxy. We're members of the main race of that planet, the Hossa. shapeshift into fish-men looking creatures. Lance: We're shape shifters and water controllers among other things... We're on the planet studying your planet's magnetic field... Ivada: For what reason though? Why Earth's magnetic field? Sarah: Because our planet doesn't have one... It's prone to space junk and we seek to protect it... of the sudden there is a beeping noise at Hornbok's plumber's badge. Relgo is on the other end. Hornbok: Hello? Relgo: We've found him... Hornbok: Where is he? Relgo: Half a world away I'm afraid... He's in New York City... Hornbok: You bring a team down there... We've got unfinished business up here... Relgo: Got it... camera cuts to Fractal City. Relgo, Slick, Kruto, and the other recruits are in the main room of the base. Slick: New York City it is then? Relgo: Yes, now let's go! camera cuts to the team arriving at New York City. They get off their ships and find Auris flying through the skies, blasting golden blasts at buildings. The Ringmaster is sending white energy at other buildings still. Water jumps onto a fire escape and then quickly climbs up it and ends up on top of a building. He jumps over to the next building and starts to pursue Auris. Ben flies up into the sky and begins to chase Auris. He weaves in and out of blasts from the Ringmaster and eventually sends a sonic scream at him as he flies by. Rob flies up using a stream of red energy and then lands on Auris' tail. He charges his sword with the red energy as he runs towards the Ringmaster. Revel cuts him off as he begins to slash his sword at him. Revel: You're wasting your time out here! Surrender and you may... smacks him back with his sword. Rob: Spare me the cliches, pal. blasts red energy at Revel and then gets slashed from the side by Archangel. They start to go back and forth with sword slashes as Nar lands and joins the fight. Nar slashes his katanas and Archangel blocks with his own swords. Rob jumps over Nar and tries to stab down on Archangel, but he backs away and then slashes Rob back and makes him slide across Auris. Nar jups back into the fight and starts to go back and forth with Archangel. Sci and Toon land on Auris and begin to blast fire at the Ringmaster. Ringmaster: This is becoming a nuisance. How about I put you to sleep! emphasizes the final word as he lets out a energy blast that he had been building up. He spins around as the two recruits run to avoid. The Ringmaster gets hit by an electrocuting arrow fired from Paper's bow. Paper lands on Auris and then stands across from Sci and Toon. Toon: Thanks man... Sci: Yeah, now if we could just stop Auris... Auris goes into a barrel roll and shakes all the people off of him. The Ringmaster shoots a stream of fire to keep him up as Archangel flies and catches Revel. Ben swoops down to catch Nar as Rob keeps himself up with his red energy. Toon and Sci grab Paper as they two blast fire to keep themselves up. Water is standing at the edge of the building. Jack, Zon, Nick, Relgo, Kruto, and Slick are still on the ground below Auris. Auris swoops back up and then flies around in a circle. The Ringmaster teleports over to Archangel and Revel and then teleports again, bringing the three of them onto Auris as they fly away. Slick: Should we head after him? Relgo: You and Kruto can take most of the recruits after Auris... I'm heading somewhere else... Paper, Sci, Zon, and Nick, you're coming with me... Nick: Where are we going? Relgo: Incarcecon... Commercial camera cuts to Paper, Sci, Zon, Nick, and Relgo arriving at the lobby of Incarcecon. Nick: Why are we here exactly? Relgo: Because there is someone here who is going to help us... Sci: And who might that be? Relgo: David Stavo... Zon: I thought he left Incarcecon... Relgo: That's what he wanted us to think... arrive in the center of the lower level of the prison. Relgo looks around and then heads over towards a cell. The recruits follow. They stand in front of the cell as a hooded prisoner sits inside. Relgo: Stavo... taking off his hood: How did you know it was me? Relgo: You made it to obvious that you never left... David: Believe me, I wanted to... Relgo: Of course, now listen here... David: What do you want from me? Relgo: We want you to convince your son to stop! David: I will do no such thing... Relgo: Then you will remain in Incarcecon... David: How far has his plan advanced? Relgo: He's freed Auris... David: I understand your dilemma, but there's nothing I can do... Not as long as the Council of 12 forbids my access to the Chamber of Mirrors. Relgo: Chamber or Mirrors... David: If you want me to stop him then we have to go to Dragonia... And then convince the Council of 12 to let us into the Chamber of Mirrors... I'll explain on the way... Relgo: Fair enough... opens the cell door. Stavo follows the Plumbers back to their ship. David: We can just make a portal from here... takes out a small orb. David: Can't believe I still have some of these... throws the orb and makes it shatter on the ground, creating a portal. He jumps inside as the Plumbers follow him. They arrive just outside the entrance to the Council of 12's meeting grounds. David: On the other side of this door is the Council of 12... We might have to fight, but I doubt it... We simply convince the Council to let us into the Chamber or Mirrors and the lure the Ringmaster inside. I can take the rest from there. Relgo: I'll call the others... camera cuts to a Plumber's ship chasing Auris over Fellson City. Auris is blasting golden energy back at the ship as it weaves back and forth to avoid. Water gets on top of the ship and then jumps up and bursts forward, using the energy to make himself fly. He eventually gets close enough and then lands again on Auris. He starts to fight Archangel as the camera cuts onto the ship. into a communicator: What is it Relgo? Relgo: I need you to tell the Ringmaster that we're in the Chamber of Mirrors with David Stavo... Don't ask what it is... Just do it! Slick: Chamber of Mirrors, got it! sends the ship bursting forward. The recruits now get out of the ship and are taken by recruits who can fly: Rob, Ben, and Toon, up to the back of Auris. Water is still fighting Archangel. He throws to punches at him and then fires a small blast of red energy at him, knocking him back. Ringmaster: Back for more I see? over the loudspeaker: No, we're not. We're here to tell you that your father is in the Chamber of Mirrors... Ringmaster: Impossible... Archangel: Where is he master? Ringmaster: You stay and fight... I'm heading for the Chamber of Mirrors. makes a portal appear using his rings and then heads through it as it closes. The camera cuts to the Plumbers now standing across from the Council of 12. Zandar: How dare you even ask for access to the Chamber of Mirrors! David: Please, we need it to stop my son. He will be here any-- Ringmaster enters through a portal. David: Moment... Ringmaster: Your dead, father! Zandar: Silence! Ringmaster turns towards Zandar. He makes his helmet retract. Ringmaster: Surely you will not let them into the Chamber or Mirrors... Zandar: Please back away while the Council makes its decision... Ringmaster: Right away... backs away and turns towards the Plumbers. Ringmaster: You did this! David: You must stop what you are doing son... It will ultimately destroy you, too... Ringmaster: I hate you father! blasts a stream of white energy at David, which knocks him back into the wall. Zandar: The council has reached a decision... You may head to the Chamber of Mirrors! Ringmaster: NO! turns to Zandar and blasts white energy at him but Zandar takes out a sword and blocks the blast with it. Zandar: Attack me once, Tony, shame on you. Attack me twice, shame on me... redirects the energy blast back at the Ringmaster and knocks him back into the wall. The Plumbers run over to David and help him up. David: Thanks, now to the chamber! leads them through a door and then down a hallway. Zandar jumps at the Ringmaster and then slashes his swords at him. The Ringmaster blasts a current of air at Zandar and blows him back. He forms an energy sword as the two start to go back and forth with their swords. Ringmaster: Out of my way! Zandar: Never! Ringmaster pushes against Zandar's sword and eventually pushes him back into the wall and starts to run after the Plumbers. He gets into the Chamber of Mirrors but finds the team already across from him. Ringmaster: Where'd my father go? David: Right here! is sitting in the center of the chamber. Mirrors line the walls, ceiling, and floor. Ringmaster: What are you doing? David: I'm destroying those rings! Ringmaster: NO! YOU! ARE! NOT! charges at his father but David raises his hand in front of him. David: Nigeb lautir eht tel Ringmaster freezes in mid air as he is about to land on his father. David freezes too. Sci: Was that supposed to happen? camera stays on the Ringmaster and David for a moment. Commercial camera cuts to Mt. Everest. Hornbok: I have to admit there is some really cool stuff in here? looks at a stack of files and then picks one up. Lance: Yes, now may I remind you that this is our laboratory... Could you please leave? Hornbok: As soon as you tell me why your dealing with Microchronomic Transfusers in your research... grabbing the file: That's none of your concern... Hornbok: Microchronomic Transfusers are easily Level 15 tech. Why do you have them on Earth? Sarah: We don't have them... Ivada: Then what is this? holds up a small probe. Lance: Fine you caught us... We're not studying your magnetic field... We've been contracted by Chemestris to build a time machine... Brian: Chemestris... Hornbok: A time machine, eh... Like the one Paper and Toon came back in... Sarah: Who? Ivada: Doesn't matter. We can't take any chances... Let them building the time machine... Lance: Now I'm second guessing this... Hornbok: Build it... Lance: Fine... We'll build it... We just need some time... Hornbok: Take all the time you need... camera cuts to the Chamber of Mirrors. David and Anthony are still frozen. David: Etavitca srorrim eht tel won mirrors begin to glow. David: Ydob sih morf sgnir eht evomer slide off of his body and his armor disappears. The rings begin to spin around in a circle. David: Og llahs sgnir eht srorrim eht otni rings begin to sink into the ground. They go into the mirror and then disappear. David: Dnod si lautir eht won dna and Anthony unfreeze as Anthony lands on David and knocks him back. Anthony: What have you done? David: I've taken away your rings... They are gone... The mirrors have scattered them across the world... Anthony: No! Impossible! Relgo: Face the facts Anthony. The rings are gone and there's nothing you can do to stop it. grabs Anthony and holds his arms around his back. He puts his hands in energy cuffs and then begins to lead the rest of the team out of the Chamber of Mirrors as David stands back for a moment. Paper: You coming? David: Yeah, it's just that... Nick: Just what? David: Dnah ym otno og dna nrutre sgnir eht let rings quickly float out of the mirrors and go onto David's hand, turning him into the Ringmaster. Ringmaster: At last! The true power is mine! Zon: What just happened? 'Ringmaster: I tricked you! And now it will be me who rules over the Earth... blasts the others with white energy before disappearing. Relgo: He tricked us... He took the rings... entering: And he is gone... Paper: Yes, he is. After a switch. Zandar: I see. The old man is now the Ringmaster? Nick: Yes is, now can we get back and help the others? Relgo: Yes, let's go! camera cuts to the Magisters talking in the main room of the base on Fractal City. Hornbok: The two people we met turned out to be scientists. They were working for Chemestris but we let them go to avoid possibly altering time... Slick: I thought time couldn't be altered... Hornbok: I didn't want to take any chances. Relgo: Well, our mission was a bit less successful. We managed to stop Anthony Stavo... Ivada: What about David Stavo? Relgo: He performed a ritual with some magic spell and we thought we made the rings scatter, but he really just hid them for long enough to get them on his hands and become the Ringmaster himself. We should have realized it. Hornbok: We'll get him some other time... Kruto: One more thing I noticed... Auris was silent the whole time... Normally he would say something... Is he hiding something? Hornbok: We'll look into it. Next time the Ringmaster decides to show his face, we will forcefully take his rings from him, and no one will ever become the Ringmaster again.